There's no business like Kenzi business
by FallingT
Summary: After the Garuda defeat everyone is moving on with their lives, relationships and routines. And, being routine, Kenzi is spending her evening at the Dal, drinking to forget, when Vex comes up with an interesting offer. After their past "adventures", the two of them had become quite close to each other, so much that after a night of alchool and bizarre stories something begin to
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters and the show aren't, sadly, mine; they belong to Showcase and the writers.

* * *

**THERE'S NO BUSINESS LIKE KENZI BUSINESS**

**- Chapter 1 -**

The Garuda had been defeated once for all and everyone had got back to normal. Well, at least they were trying...Bo was starting her new relationship with Lauren, Dyson was beginning to keep up with his job without his best friend whom became the Ash in charge. Kenzi was having her own trouble...After the Norn thing to get Dyson love back she was horribly worried with her arm, but no one seemed to care enough about the human problems to find out what she was dealing with. The only one who gave a thing about her was Vex, though he had his own problems with his powers and all, he found the little human interesting; he liked her bad attitude and her own way to be funny and mean at the same time. He had seen her almost dead during the fight and it bloody sacred him the possibility to lose her again. She was now a valuable friend of his, and so was him to her.

On evening Kenzi was chilling around at the Dal while Bo was at home doing some exercise with the Doc. Kenzi was sitting at the bar, one hand was handling her second vodka, the other was busy checking the phone; Bo texted her:  
"Kenzi, sweety, Lauren is staying over tonight. Take it easy at the Dal."  
- What a beautiful news - she whispered locking the phone and drinking another big sip of the drink.  
- You're drinking to forget, love? -  
Vex voice made her jump on her sit; she didn't hear him coming.  
- Kind of. - she answered, smiling towards her friend.  
- Well, let me join then! - he exclaimed, taking a seat next to her.  
- Hey bartender fetch me some good Scotch! - yelled him towards Trick who sighed due to the Mesmer rudeness but kept his mouth shout.  
- Here you are. -  
Vex took his glass and drank it at one draught. Kenzi glared at him: when would him understand that some kindness wasn't so bad?  
- Thank you. - said between his teeth as the girl looked at him. It surely wasn't his intent to make her angry with him. She nodded as he said the two magical words.

- That's better. - smiled the bartender.

Vex smirked and asked for another round.

- Please. - he added at the end of the sentence.

Trick poured the drink once again and left as another client requested his presence.

- So, what's with that sad face of yours? - asked while playing with his glass. The ice was clinking as he moved the drink.

Kenzi sighed and leaned her head on her hand looking directly in the man's eyes.

- Bo and Lauren are shagging like rabbits in the love season... -

Vex face expressed all his thoughts without saying anything; Kenzi nodded with her eyes.

- And we live in a house made of thin wood...for god sake! -

Kenzi was really tired of the situation, her ears needed some rest.

She knew her bestie was a Succubus who fed trough sex, but there was a limit for everything. She had said nothing when her partner was Dyson, hell, she loved that big kind wolf of him, but with Lauren was all other thing. Kenzi didn't like her and she didn't like Kenzi. Sometimes she thought that when she was going to die, Lauren had her healed just because she didn't want to see Bo sad.

With an harsh movement Kenzi drank the rest of her vodka, that means the whole glass since that she had barely touched it.

- Slow down, or else you're going to be bloody drunk in a blink of an eye! -

Kenzi stared at Vex face and smirk; before he could stop her she was already reaching behind the bar to fetch the whole bottle that Trick had left there.

- Stop there human! - he tried to stop her with a movement of his hand but his power won't show up, he felt kind of useless as he stood up and approached her.

- Shut up, I need to sleep and this is going to be the only reliable method I know! -

When Vex finally got to win over the bottle he stood there, with Kenzi stacked between him and the bar.

- If sleeping is the problem why don't you come to my place tonight? I've plenty of space and silence. -

Kenzi thinned her gaze.

- Well/ - before she couldn't even finish her reply a hand slapped loudly on the bar right next to them.

Kenzi turn her head just to see Dyson extremely near to them, on his face there was no trace of a smile of any kind. She was a little tipsy and couldn't entirely understands why Vex suddenly moved from his previous position and got back to his seat; now she felt a little cold without his body close the hers.

- Vex. - growled the wolf glaring toward the Mesmer.

- What?! - he appeared way too bothered from that interruption than he should have been.

- what are you doing. - there was no trace of a question and it sounded more like a threat.  
Vex put up his usual poker face.  
- What you think I was doing, detective? - answered whit a hard tone.  
- You tell me. -  
Vex made a sound to let him understand he was a nuisance.  
- I was trying not to let her drink the whole bloody bottle! - he said showing the object in question to the man.  
Dyson look didn't seem to be relaxed at all even knowing the truth. Well, Vex had told him just what the actions were showing, what he was thinking was all other thing and the wolf needn't to know.  
Looking at his serious face the Mesmer decide to tease him a little, it was his passion to be mean after all.  
- What, were you worried I was trying to steal your girl? - said with his characteristic accent showing more than usual.  
Dyson tensed without replying.  
Kenzi seemed to sober in an instant and blushed violently. She had always liked him, he was a really handsome guy after all. She found the whole situation embarrassing as hell and tried to clear the misunderstanding.  
- Wait Dyson, he was just kidding... - .  
Kenzi embarrassed expression really got on Vex nerves.  
- Well, he's right. I am. I won't let him lay a finger on you Kenz. - told her with the serious expression of his. The girl wanted to reply in any way but the words wouldn't get out of her mouth; she just kept looking at him with a confused face. - Understood? - asked to the other man.  
Vex poured himself a glass of Kenzi' s vodka and drank it at one gulp.  
- Yes, yes, as you say wolf... - "like I'd care what you say" thought while ignoring Dyson annoyed face.  
- I gotta go. - said him lightly touching Kenzi' s arm - take care. - he smiled as he always did.  
- I will. - replied her smiling back at him.  
Dyson left as quickly as he had appeared and Vex breathed in relief. The light fae presence was really hard on him and he obviously didn't like the intimacy between the wolf and his favorite human. Glaring at Kenzi without her noticing he felt frustrated: she was still smiling at the void Dyson left behind and he noticed she had never once smiled like that to him.

Jealousy was taking his control and he felt powerless against it. He felt a confusion inside but he was sure about something: he would have not lose to the wolf. He was highly determinate to win Kenzi' s heart. He needed her, she was now a very important part of his life.

- Isn't it better if you stop drinking that poor bottle to death? - Kenzi was staring at him while he was about to finish off the vodka he'd kidnapped from her.

- I own Nightclubs, love. Just this isn't enough to knock me down. - Vex poured what was left of the content in his glass and drank it all.

- Still, I need you sober if you're gonna drive me to your place. - sentenced as requesting Trick presence.

Vex nearly chocked at those word; she accepted his invitation, that was a bloody good start.

- Now – announced Kenzi rising the bear she had just got – let's drink to forget, shell we? - she smiled at him and he felt his beating racing. Something should have been done or else he would have gone crazy.

* * *

If you have found mistakes, please tell me; the story isn't edited so it might be possible I missed something ;D  
**NEXT CH UP SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: as always neither the show nor the character are mine and bla bla bla .-.**

So, I'm very happy that the prevoius charpter really made a bigger success than I expected so, here you are, enjoy this one!

* * *

**_Chapter 2._**

- Welcome in my beautiful mansion! - exclaimed the man opening the door to let her in.

Looking around the hall, Kenzi remembered something that made her laugh.

- What's now?! - asked the Mesmer clearly confused by her reaction.

- Last time I was here, Bo and I saved your ass from a sadistic psycho bitch... - she couldn't stop laughing as memories came to her mind.

- So what? You want me to thank you? -

- Dude, you were wearing leather pants! -

Kenzi was laughing so hard that her stomach actually hurt.

Vex just tried to ignore the girl enjoyment over such trivial things and went straight to his bar: if she was going to remember every moment of their acquaintance, he obviously needed several drinks.

Hours later the two of them were laying on Vex's bed, clearly drunk, with a lot of empty bottles near their feet.

- And then...Then... - Kenzi was trying to tell one of her creepy "adventures" she had back on the streets days, but her mind seemed to refuse to collaborate with her due to the massive alcohol tax she had in her veins. She couldn't even put a decent sentence together, telling a story was way out of her drunk reach.

When she stopped talking, Vex opened his eyes and moved from his comfortable position with hands under the head, and turned to her side. Kenzi was staring at him with a really focused face.

- Is there something wrong with my handsome face? - he asked smirking. His drunkenness didn't prevent him to be his usual jerk self.

She kept looking and stayed quite for a bit before reaching out his face, resting her fingers on his eyes.

_Now she seemed stoned other than drunk_ thought Vex trying to avoid making risky actions he would have regretted later for sure.

- Your eyelashes are...so long and soft... -

The way she said those word!

Vex couldn't help but laugh at her. And he kept laughing until he had to stop being out of air. He was crying!

Kenzi pouted at him and decided to act affronted; she turned to the other side of bed, arms crossed and lips sealed.

As soon as he got back to a normal breathing rhythm he coughed lightly moved to reach her in a tight hug. He placed is head in between hers and the shoulder, right next to her neck.

- Are you putting the sulk at me, now? Seriously? - he asked with a little amusement.

Being so near to one of her most sensitive spot, Vex breath caused a shiver down her spine and not only. If his lips would have touched her skin she couldn't say whether she would have resisted or not. Her mind, if possible, was getting more confused then before, therefore she kept quite.

- You're giving me the silence treatment, really love?! You laughed all the way in here! - he tried again squeezing her tightly.

- I just/ -

Whatever was about to come out of her mouth remained in her head because her cellphone suddenly started to ring making both of them jolt.

- Where the hell is it? - cried out Kenzi don't remembering where she'd put it.

When she felt Vex hand run across her thigh she held her breath, only to start breath again when he pulled her phone out of her own pocket.

- It's you Bestie, mind I take this? - he asked but didn't even wait for her reply and answered the call.

Kenz? Is three in the morning and you're not home? You ok? Bo's voice was actually pretty worried about her friend, so much that even a feeling-less person like him could sense.

Hi there to you too, Succubus!

For a moment the communication went silent, only to going back with a really loud threat coming from the other woman.

You have exactly ten second to explain why you are answering Kenzi's phone. stated the Succubus in a particular convincing voice.

I'd like too say that you're not interrupting us but truth is, she's pretty drunk, I'm a bit better then her so I'm taking the calls. Enough? he replied, back to his senses - or at least to a part of them - sighing in annoyance.

Kenzi kind of blushed to Vex's words; she wanted her phone back, to talk to Bo and tell her where she was and everything, but in that very moment even only the idea of moving out of the man embrace felt like crazy. So she stood still limiting herself to hit the man in the chest with her elbow.

- Ouch woman! That hurt! - exclaimed as she hit him.

- You deserved it, asshole. - murmured loud enough to be heard over the cellphone.

From the other side of the call the succubus breathed in relief hearing her friend voice. She still didn't have a clue about why she was with the dark fae or where they were, but at least she could tell she was ok.

See? She's perfectly fine, no need to worry! She'll be back tomorrow anyway, bye!

Wait what- he didn't let her finish her sentence before ending the call on her face. To avoid any other distractions he turned the device off and put it on the napkin in the opposite side of the bed. To accomplished this task he broke the hug, action that provoked Kenzi to whine in disappointment.  
Vex was taken aback from her sudden reaction: he sure expected to have made quite an impression on her but still didn't thought that he could have had such an impact on her in so little time to make her complain about the absence of their reciprocate touch.  
Then again that faint sound made him feel so powerful to the extent that he could have just went back to his usual evil self and take advantage of the situation without even thinking twice about it. Though Kenzi wasn't just one girl like the others: she was indeed human, yes, but oddly enough he felt something towards her and didn't want to screw everything up. Also, he knew she was the revengeful kind and, since she had already threaten several important parts of him before that day, he preferred to keep the situation on a semi-neutral ground.  
- Vex? - Kenzi's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned to her to find two big and sleepy eyes full of makeup staring at him.  
- What, do you already miss me, love? - he asked smirking and going back to lay turned towards the girl.  
-Jerk - she stated reaching him to lean her head on his shoulder. Their bodies were now really close: she crossed her legs in between his and put her arms on his chest.  
The Mesmer smiled very pleased at that progress and simply let his body relax to finally fall asleep with his favourite human in his arms.

* * *

So, ehi, did you liked it? I hope so, I did :D

About ch 3, well I'm still working on that, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit more :D

_**Falling_Thalia**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: as always neither the show nor the character are mine and bla bla bla .-.**_

Hi there! I'm sorry for being this late, but you know, Christams and all that boring stuff...buuut I've now updated, haven't I? ahah, here's the third chapter, the next one will be on as soon as I figure what to write!

* * *

_Chapter 3._

When Vex woke up, aside from not feeling his left arm, alias Kenzi's pillow, he was pleased to see that the girl was still sleeping besides him. The sun was already up in the sky and his loft was full of the morning's light, or at least he thought it was still morning;the clock though, had a different opinion. The red numbers showed it was already two in the afternoon.  
- Oh crap. -  
He got up gently and a hideous headache hit him suddenly. Well, it was kind if expected after all the things they drunk until late night.  
- Mmh...my head...- a light whine from behind caught his attention.  
Kenzi was sitting with her legs crossed, the head between the hands.  
- Nice hangover, ah? -

- Yeah, you too man. -  
She took a second to give a good look at the man standing in front of her: his hair was all scruffy, the black t-shirt had become quite tight letting her have a glimpse of his abs. Even though she already had a taste of his physic that was all other thing. He surely wasn't as muscular as Dyson, but he had that kind of slim body that could made a girl go crazy. Kenzi let her eyes wander on his figure and noticed the zipper of his jeans opened: to someone else that could have been a big misunderstanding. She blushed at her own thoughts and stood up.  
- Are you ok love? - asked Vex watching her wobble.

Her head started spinning like cray causing her to lose her balance. The man's reaction was quick and he grabbed her in between his arms before she could fell on the floor.

She indulged in that comfortable position for a moment before going back to be embarrassed and shove off Vex's arms whispering a Sorry lightly.

Vex smiled a bit but sighed on the inside, frustrated beyond imagination.

- I guess no. What about we grab a bite on the way to your home? And maybe some painkillers. -

Kenzi hesitated a bit, still standing in front of him, playing nervously with her lips and biting them, action that didn't pass unobserved. Damn his lost powers, he could have had taken advantage of them to push the situation a little forward in its favor. Though, with all chance, she'd probably get mad. Anyway that was something impossible to very since his powers where gone; hopefully not for good.  
- ...Can I shower before we go? - asked Kenzi shyly pulling a hem of his t-shirt.  
Vex was kinda speechless, that was the first time he had seen such a fave if her character. He smiled, pleased.  
- Sure, I'll show you the bathroom. -

The water of the shower was pouring by almost twenty minutes when a violent knocking caught Vex attention; obviously it wasn't hard to guess who was standing behind the door. The Mesmer, who hadn't neither changed his clothes nor tidied them, walked and opened it, welcoming a thundery Dyson and a very pissed Bo with his usual smirk.  
- Good morning my friends! - exclaimed with fake hospitality and a big hint of sarcasm.  
- Vex. - growled the wolf showing his fangs off. He was visibly ready to beat the crap out of him but the succubus stepped between them with a rather threatening aura surrounding her.  
- You have exactly ten seconds to tell me where Kenzi is. Lie and I'll cut off the only functioning part of this lame body of you. - after a few seconds of silence in which he considered the answer to give, the noise of the water stopped.  
- She just finished her shower. - replied oddly honest.  
The two of them were caught off guard since neither of them expected such a reply. Bo's eyebrows were raised, Dyson was glaring at him with suspect in his eyes.  
Vex examined both looks and felt kinda offended when he realized that they were thinking he had done something bad to her without her consent. It was true that he was known to be an heartless motherfucker, an asshole, a soulless killer etcetera etcetera, but to think so low of him was a really hideous affront. The Mesmer was about to give them his sarcastic talk about the past night, just to make them even angrier, when the bathroom's door opened behind him revealing Kenzi dressed only in a very bright red towel. She turned to them and stood still with her mouth wide open.  
- Kenz?! The hell are you doing here? And why are you naked?! - asked Bo, suddenly confused and a bit embarrassed by the whole situation.  
When she had woke up that morning without finding Kenzi anywhere in their home and she had panicked. Lauren had tried to calm her down and make her think: good advise. She remembered her call with Vex when he said that Kenzi would have been home by morning, wherever she was anyway. Thanks to that she eased her anxiety for a bit, but when noon came, Lauren was gone and Kenzi's phone was still off she started to panic once again. It had been at that point that she contacted Dyson, merely out of desperation, asking for help. They met at the Dal where he told her he had seen Kenzi and Vex drinking the night before. Asking around they found out that they had been seen leaving together but that was all. The most likely hypothesis was Vex's home but to make sure they firstly had checked her phone's records to localize were the last call had been received. In the end they had thought right but at the time they got there it was already past two in the afternoon. And now they were standing in the hall of the mesmer apartment, more confused than before.

- It's not what you think, we just got drunk and that's all. - stated Kenzi once again in defense from Bo's allusions. The succubus had long digested the fact that she had disappeared without a word, now was more interested in why exactly she was in the mesmer house. The truth couldn't remain hidden for long but the human was far from telling her bestie her real feelings. That was wrong, she knew, but there was no intention to be judge.  
- I'm not buying that, you know right? - Bo was all smiles and wink, she was having her fun in teasing Kenzi since she never talked about her personal feelings.  
Kenzi sighed.  
- Shouldn't you just tell me to stay away from him because he's fae and a bad bad one since he's dark and all that crap? - stated the little human raising from the couch. She was too nervous to stay still, she needed to move. Plus her head was aching so bad to give her nausea: thanks to their raid she hadn't had breakfast nor she had taken a medicine.  
- I'll leave those kind of talk to Dyson, I'm the unaligned succubus, remember? I couldn't care less. - exclaimed her friend following her every move with the eyes.  
- Right... - she stopped in front of Bo and smiled quietly.  
- Now that you understand, please, sit down and tell me how you ended up naked in Vex's apartment. -  
Kenzi faked an annoyed expression before storming out; if she was going to talk, she needed food and aspirins.  
Bo jumped off the sofa ready to chase her even to depth of hell: she would have had her story no matter what!

* * *

**Once again thank you for reading! I have now to think how to make the story proceed! Suggestions are welcomed!**


End file.
